Grand Star
}}The Grand Stars are very large and powerful Power Stars from Super Mario Galaxy. There are seven in the first installment and six in the sequel. Appearances Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy is the game the Grand Stars first appeared in. As Mario gets these Grand Stars back, he gains access to different parts of Rosalina's observatory. When one is found, a path to the next dome is created. The Grand Stars are the power source of the Comet Observatory's beacon. The beacon is the main source of power of the observatory, but the Grand Stars are needed to power it. Bowser has taken all of the Grand Stars and is using them for his own evil intentions. Super Mario Galaxy 2 The Grand Stars re-appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2, once again under the possession of Bowser and Bowser Jr. This time, Grand Stars give power to Starship Mario and open up the portal to the next world. In this game, the Grand Stars are apparently the power source for Bowser Jr.'s machines and Bowser's huge size. After defeating a machine, it will explode and release a Grand Star. After defeating Bowser, he will cough up a Grand Star. In the final battle, he is able to swallow it again, leading to one final segment of the battle. ''Mario Kart Tour In Mario Kart Tour Grand Stars play an important role as the "rank" of the points you earned in one race. There are 5 Grand Stars available in every track except missions, where you can only obtain 3. Grand Stars can also be obtained by completing missions, where some give 1, and harder missions give 2 Grand Stars. Grand Stars are needed to unlock the next cups and get gifts like drivers, karts, gliders, coins and rubies. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Grand Star is Rosalina & Luma's Final Smash. It replaces Power Star, but functions the same. Rosalina summons the Grand Star; it grows larger until it explodes. Whomever touches the Grand Star will be caught and cannot move after it explodes. The Final Smash now has an outer space background while Rosalina performs this move. The Grand Star also covers more area, making it harder for opponents to avoid. However, it lasts shorter than the previous Final Smash and it does not have OHKOOne-Hit knockout potential unlike Power Star. The Shine Sprite and Star's spirit battles contains either condition: the FS Meter charges quickly or the enemy suddenly has the Final Smash. Due to Rosalina & Luma's puppet fighters as the main opponents, its Final Smash mimicks the two spirits. Trivia * A Star obtained after defeating Bowser at the end of Super Mario 64 is similar to a Grand Star as it is much bigger than the other Stars. However, it does not have orbs on the end of its points and may simply be a giant Star. * In Super Mario Galaxy, it is possible to only have five out of the seven Grand Stars collected to reach the final battle, since Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, where the final battle is, is unlocked after completing the fourth dome. * The orbs on the ends of the Grand Star's «arms» make them slightly resemble Shine Sprites. * Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet is the only galaxy where Yoshi is able to pose with Mario when the Grand Star is collected. Notes Gallery GrandStar2.jpg|Grand Star from Super Mario Galaxy Category:Super Mario Galaxy Items Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Items Category:Stars